Random Dabbles in the Conan World
by magicbulletgirl
Summary: Not so tiny tidbits of random scenes that come to mind. The latest: When Sera last saw Shinichi.
1. Kazuha tells Heiji she loves him

AN: Originally posted at my LJ - I'm gonna try to update this (yeah I know how many times have you heard that but I'll try.)

* * *

Random Dabbles in the World of Conan:

Theme #1: Kazuha tells Heiji she loves him.

Author: magicbulletgirl

Kazuha was going to crumble apart. Shinichi and Ran were being held captive on the other side of the room. Vermouth in between the two groups negotiating. Kazuha herself was uncomfortably being held between two operatives.

"This is the only deal we can bargain Cool Guy. If you and Angel don't want to die you just have to let this detective come with me."

"Forget it!"

"Kudo! Don't be a moron! If I'm taken you guys will make it. What does it matter that I _might _die?"

"It's a life! Now you quit being a moron and get over here!"

"He can't do that," began Vermouth, "Gin and the others will be here soon and if you're not gone we'll all die."

"Kudo, get Kazuha out of here."

"Heiji you idiot! I'm not leaving here with out you!"

Heiji looked at Kazuha and smiled at her – "Don't worry about me. I'll make it out just fine."

"You guys have to get going! NOW!" called out Vermouth as they could hear Gin's car pull up.

Vermouth's loyalists began pushing them out of the room.

"No wait!"

_Heiji..._

_I need to tell him-_

_Cause it might be the only time._

"Heiji! You better make it back to me! And-"

"Come on," said one of the men pushing her out.

"And what aho!" Heiji called back to her, a smile on his face.

"And- AND I LOVE YOU YOU INSENSITIVE JERK!"

He looked at her surprised for a second and then his expression changed to one that was neither smiling or sad. Simply serious.

"I know."

And as Kazuha was pushed out she looked back and saw that determined look on his face, that one she loved to see.

And then she knew he'd make it back to her.

* * *

Notes: Play off of that scene in Star Wars. Han and Leia are a favorite couple of mine. Now this short piece doesn't mean that Kazuha and Shinichi have kissed before this scene or that they are related in anyway. It was mainly done to point out that Heiji would probably say "I know" too being the arrogant moron he is. P 


	2. Felicity or something pleasant

Top AN: See I can post regularly :smilywink:

* * *

Random Dabbles in the World of Conan: 

Theme #2: Felicity or something pleasant

Author: magicbulletgirl

**

* * *

**His eyes were going to pop out of his skull. He was going to spontaneously combust from the over load of senses on his brain. 

If he didn't breath he would not live to remember the way those legs seemed to go on forever out of the red sheath dress.

Or just appreciate how good of shape that lovely creature across the room was in.

Or how shiny her hair was... could that actually be the scent of her shampoo in the air?

And despite the dim light, somewhere in his mind, Kudo Shinichi was positive that Ran had only slipped on the dress and shoes when she had decided to come to the party. The color of her lips had to be hers alone. The size of her eyes was not enhanced by that mysterious torture device or mascara, they were all her own.

One thing that confused Kudo Shinichi thoroughly however, was the presence of a young man at her side that he had never seen before.

He was decently good-looking and seemed to respect Ran enough because his hand was firmly around Ran's waist and not sliding around of its own accord.

Not that Shinichi trusted him at all in the first place. The guy was already over stepping his bounds by having his hand there.

If anyone, like Hattori, had been paying attention to Shinichi's expressions in the moments that Ran walked in, they would have seen surprise and then a deep turn to jealousy.

Unfortunately for Shinichi, Hattori had been paying attention. He looked in the direction Shinichi was looking in and smirked.

"So, you said something about a fight with Ran this afternoon?"

Shinichi, finally broken out of his trance at looking at Ran, frowned at Hattori, "It wasn't a fight. And what of it?"

"Well what happened that actually pushed Ran to coming with another guy to a party held at _our_ apartment? Cause usually Ran isn't like that."

Shinichi simmered in his embarrassment, "Well we were talking about Holmes."

Hattori did a double take. "What?"

"Well see – she won't stop believing that Holmes fell in love with the pretty actress. She even said that Holmes was so caught up in the story of said pretty lady that he did not figure out the obvious identity of the person who said goodnight to him on the street. I said that he was never in love with her and she merely caught him off guard. Then Ran said that Holmes in retrospect probably hated it that he had been the best man at her wedding. By the end, in a sense, he had sent his ideal partner into the arms of another man."

"Well... he kinda did-" started Hattori.

"Not you too! Well anyway, I refused to believe it and then she maintained that it must be because I had never felt what it was like to push someone into some... one-else's..."

Shinichi paled and Hattori's brain deduced what else Ran had said (yes his love IQ had improved since finally getting together with Kazuha), "So now when she wasn't going to come to the party in the first place, she's here with something else!"

He said this all laughing.

"Well I've just got to say that this is funny," continued Hattori, "Wonder what Akako, seeing as she's Ran's roommate, said about this... betcha Hakuba would like to know."

"Stop smirking! This isn't funny!"

"Oh come on! Anything that happens to you is funny. Plus you're not going to fix anything sitting all the way over here."

Shinichi set down his drink, "Well at least in your last comment you're right."

He got up and started the slow trek across the room. With each step his heart beat a little faster, approaching Ran hadn't felt this shocking in awhile. Yes, this thing was already blown way out of proportion and he knew making a scene would make it worse but it registered somewhere in his brain that this guy she had brought was not serious. So then why was his hand curling into a fist?

As he got closer he squirmed internally as _the guy_ had the nerve to give Ran a give squeeze on her arm just as he left to go get drinks for the two of them.

_Get your hands off her._

"Hey Ran."

She turned and smiled brightly, Shinichi instantly relaxed.

"Shinichi. Nice party. Where's Heiji-kun and Saguru-kun?"

"Ah well I'm sure they're around."

"SHINNNNNICHIIIIIII-kunnnnn!"

Both Ran and Shinichi turned in the direction the annoyingly high-pitched voice came from. Only to see that said voice was coming toward them.

And coming at high speed to pounce on Shinichi.

Ran stared at the girl, shocked, as the girl purred and curled herself around Shinichi who was now leaning heavily on a table behind him.

"Excuse me, but, who in hell are you," asked Shinichi as calmly as he could.

"Aww, come on Shinichi-kun. I'm in your metaphysics class."

"I don't have a metaphysics class!" Shinichi pleaded to Ran from under the girl.

Ran began to pity the girl, especially after she caught the faint scent of alcohol.

"Why don't Ran and I," started Shinichi as he began untangling the girl off of him, "Help you get a cup of strong coffee and sit you down somewh-"

"But you can't leave me alone!" she started hollering, "Maki-kun already left me," and suddenly the girl was in tears.

_This must be what happens when you have your first open party..._

"Come on," said Ran, "Lets go get you something to calm you down, what's your name?"

"Yuuko."

"Well Yuuko-chan, let's go get you a drink," said Shinichi.

The green-eyed girl immediately demanded sake and curled herself unnaturally around Shinichi again.

Teetering Shinichi and Ran made it to the kitchen and plopped Yuuko on the counter to sit still.

With the party going on around them, it was a bit depressing to help the poor girl. Not that Shinichi wanted Ran to get back to that guy, who, Shinichi noticed, had seemed to disappear.

So as Ran was wiping Yuuko's forehead with a dishtowel, and Shinichi was setting the pot of coffee, he worked up the nerve to ask her, "So who's the guy?"

Ran looked at him and then smirked, "Oh he's the new guy I'm seeing considering someone's a little dense."

"What!"

Ran put down the towel and smirked, "I'm kidding. He's just a friend from my metaphysics class."

Shinichi stared at her "Ran, are you drunk?"

"No baka!"

Shinichi found himself breathing dishtowel. He pulled it off, "So who is he?"

"He's no one Shinichi," replied Ran, her hands at her hips.

Shinichi's attention was diverted for a second. What he was thinking at that moment is unprintable.

"Th-Then why'd you come with him?" he demanded.

"Well I'm not going to come alone Shinichi."

"I'm here alone!"

"You're the one having the party. Besides, you hadn't even properly asked me to come. You just _mentioned_ it."

"Well you didn't like last years party so I thought you wouldn't care."

"Umm difference between this one and last years – YOU'RE ALL NOT DRUNK!"

Shinichi mumbled something along the lines of the Kaito not spiking the drinks.

"Besides," continued Ran, "he and Yuuko are someone you know." Shinichi studied Ran's expression. His slowly turned into a mix of fear and comprehension.

He whirled around and looked at Yuuko, who was now smiling manically at him.

"Don't – tell – me..."

Ran was smiling gleefully.

Shinichi looked back and forth between the two – he wasn't even sure if the other was a woman.

_It could be Kaito but during my last phone call with Mom last night, she was laughing... a lot. Could it-_

Shinichi pulled at Yuuko's face. Blond hair spilled out from behind the dark haired wig.

"Okaasan?"

"I told you to call me 'Mom,'" she laughed, "But I'm afraid _Shin-chan,_ you've got the wrong person."

**_OH – FURCK – NO._**

"Yukiko" pulled off another mask and revealed the identity of Shinichi's other roommate. The insane boy who had the nerve to live with three people who had no problem with tossing him in jail and throwing away the key.

"Kaito... what the heck are you doing!"

"Nothing," he said smiling cheerfully, "Just helping Ran-chan here break in her boyfriend."

Ran's face went red and began waving her hands in an effort to sign "No!" to Shinichi.

"Anyway," continued Kaito, "You love birds have your fun now, I see Aoko's being bothered by that guy in her Anthropology class... thought I heard he mentioned something about preferring 'live' subjects."

Ran and Shinichi's eyes widened as Kaito walked off.

"I'll never argue with you again," declared Shinichi to Ran.

"And I'm checking the room while we're talking next time. He had listening devices in there."

"He's _so _evicted."

"Can't," said Hakuba coming up behind them, "Where do you think I get all the criminal info from?"

Ran and Shinichi stared as Hakuba went on his way.

"Your Mom _did_ offer to get us our own place you know."

"I think I just might take her up on it. Living with these guys for another year is not an option."

* * *

AN: This scene was inspired by season two of Felicity after Ben broke up with her because of commitment issues. I just wanted Ran in the red dress that Felicity then knocked him out with from across the room. Hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading and as always please review. 


	3. Man to Man

**Man to Man**

By:_ MagicBulletGirl_**  
**

* * *

Inspector Nakamori grunted over his paperwork. It was late and the whole department was empty. Wasn't that always the way? They department would party it up after preventing Kid from stealing the target and he'd be stuck staying late preparing the paperwork for tomorrow.

Already this year they were over budget and his superiors were leaning hard. To prevent a loss in manpower, Nakamori and put in place measures. And so, the florescent lights were on only in his office.

It didn't help that he was also having a hard time concentrating. Partially because he was busy thinking up ways to get back at his subordinates. Oh how they would pay. They knew his daughter's graduation ceremony was tomorrow but they didn't stay to help. The ingrates.

He leaned back in his chair and was startled to see a figure in the doorway.

"Who's there?" he barked out, sitting forward, ready for anything.

A mildly shaky teenage voice came out, "Inspector...?"

The figure stepped forward.

"Oh! Kaito-kun? What are you doing here so late?" he asked as he looked at his watch. It was way past midnight.

"I needed to talk to you... sir."

Something immediately put Nakamori on edge. It might have been Kaito's voice, firm, or the way he stood in that moment, a little more confident. It seemed very familiar too, but not on Kaito...

"It's about Aoko."

Nakamori mentally threw up his arms in the air and said, "Are you sure this can't wait until morning?" His paperwork obviously wasn't going to get done tonight.

"No sir. I need to tell you something about her and me now, because if I don't, _it_ won't ever work."

There was something intriguing about what Kaito was saying. That and his curiosity was getting the better of him. "So what is it?"

Kaito dove into the story of his father, the magician - and the thief. He explained all he had found, confessed to what he'd been doing. Admitting he'd taken some delight in evading the aging Inspector.

"The thing is sir, I can't figure out a way of telling Aoko. She has her heart dead set against Kid, and... well I'm him."

Nakamori was half-stunned, but still, somehow, understanding. He would later blame it on the lack of caffeine and cigarettes.

"Well you dolt, the solution is very simple."

"Excuse me?"

"You just never tell her, _and you never get caught_."

"But... you..."

Inspector Nakamori stood up, walked around his desk, and put his arm around Kaito's shoulders.

"Kid, so long as you don't screw up, it'll be okay. Now go home, get some sleep and take her some flowers in the morning or whatever it is kids do these days. And forget you ever opened your trap. Okay?"

Kaito looked hesitantly at the inspector, "...Okay...?"

"Good. Now get home safe. See you tomorrow at the ceremony."

In that moment, the spark returned to Kaito's eyes, that mischievous bit, "Oh- I will."

Nakamori regretted not arresting him there... for many, many years to come.

_-End-_

* * *

AN: [Posted to LJ June 12, 2008. Edited & expanded June 20, 2011.] Just a short fanfic inspired by a chat over at the cbox. Seriously, so long as Kaito never gets caught... does he have to let Aoko know? And would she ever? *shrugs*


	4. A Little Love

Title: A Little Love

Rating: PG

Fandom and Pairing: Detective Conan; Shinichi & Ran

AN: Originally a speedfic for Lurker Day September, 2010. Enjoy!

* * *

It had been awhile since Ran had looked down properly at her desk to see the various photos of her and Shinichi spread upon it in various frames and mosaics.

There were simply too many of them and after a whole year now since Shinichi's disappearance, Ran decided it was best if she put all but one in a photo album.

Conan Edogawa, the formerly cocky Kudou Shinichi, sat down in his father's chair in the Kudou mansion as Shinichi's cell phone rang. The ringing resounded in the vast library he and his father had amassed.

It didn't take a genius to know who was calling. It was Ran and it was already the second time in a week. Taking a deep breath, he pressed answer and spoke into the bow tie to mimic his real voice.

"Shinichi?"

"Hi Ran."

Ran looked down at the photos on her desk.

"What's your fondest memory of me?" she blurted into the receiver.

Conan could feel his cheeks turning red, "Ran, I'm a little busy."

"Shinichi," Ran kept her voice even, "Just answer please."

He looked up toward the ceiling, "Tropical Land."

Ran breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank-"

Shinichi's words rambled into her ear, talking over her, "There were so many things I was going to tell you that day. That I'm going to tell you one day."

Ran could feel her own face turn red, "Well you better hurry! I can't wait forever you know!"

"I'll hurry Ran... So we can have more memories."

She heard the dial tone ring in her ear before she could say anything else. On the other side of Beika-chou, Conan sat in depressing silence.

-End-


	5. Crown Jewels

Title: Crown Jewels  
Author: MagicBulletGirl  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 500  
Summary: The Kaitou Kid steals more than he can handle.

* * *

Kaito stared at the newspaper in front of him. It wasn't often that he was left confused, instead of elated, by what was being reported in the area newspaper. A new exhibition was coming to one of the museums left in the area that didn't belong to Suzuki Jirokichi. It was what the jewels were inlaid to that left Kaito lost in his imagination.

Across town, others had also read the morning paper about the stunning jewels coming to Japan from Europe. They were jokingly called "The Crown Jewels of Bohemia," and were a gift from the Prince of Bohemia to one of his many mistresses in 1891.

Unfortunately, the paper had no pictures of the jewels. It was their first showcase of them to the public and no photos existed. The only description of the jewels read, "The Crown Jewels of Bohemia are a set of rubies formerly from the French Crown Jewels inlaid into a set of panties in the style of that time."

They would go on display in two week's time, giving the museum sufficient time to prepare to the arrival of the set. Unfortunately, that gave the Kaitou Kid enough time to prepare as well.

A heist note, two week's time, and a crowd later, the evening of the debut arrived.

Kid peered at the crowd lining up to see the jewels and was shocked to see a panda in line with a bosomy girl. However, he wasn't too surprised to see the boy everyone called Edogawa Conan with the two teen girls, one of them being is biggest fan. They were all in the first group allowed to enter, so as not to break fire regulations.

Inside, the chattering of the crowd grew louder as Kid's show time approached. They went silent as the lights went out. Inspector Nakamori's spotlights immediately kicked in and the crowd cheered as they spotted Kid next to the display case of the jewels. The glass case holding the jeweled panties was still covered with a velvet cloth.

As Kid pulled it off, the crowd gave a collective gasp.

The panties didn't look like panties in all. An old man in crowd shouted, "Those are granny panties!" and exited. The girl and the panda looked relieved and took their leave as well.

The high-pitched voice of Conan could be heard saying, "But that's what ladies' underwear was like in Holmes' day!"

"And how would you know about underwear then brat?"

"It's speculated that the Prince of Bohemia is who the king is based on in Doyle's A Scandal in Bohemia... That's what Shinichi-niisan said anyway."

No one chased after Kid as he snatched the panties and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kaito regretted stealing them the next day as headlines of "Kid the Panty Thief" hit the newsstands.

Aoko's giggles of mirth at the "Panty Kid" kept his cheeks ruby red for the following week. He couldn't even work up the nerve to flip her skirt in retaliation.

-End-


	6. Leaving On A Jet Plane

Summary: When Sera last saw Shinichi.

* * *

_**Leaving On A Jet Plane**_

_By MagicBulletGirl_

**lll**

For the past three summers, she had lived next to the Kudou family. For two of those years they had occupied the home only during the Japanese holidays. During one of those two years, Shinichi had brought his friend Mouri Ran to see his home to be in Los Angeles.

This spring just passed, she had expected to see Yukiko and Yuusaku Kudou pull up with their son in tow to settle in their Los Angeles mansion. Yukiko's smile lived up to her reputation as an actress as she explained that he had argued to stay in Japan through high school.

"He claimed his education had to come first."

"Of course," she replied as she turned to hide the quickly forming tears.

"He'll be visiting during the summer," added Yuusaku helpfully.

She resisted turning around but bent her head and thanked them both for letting her know.

**lll**

She waited for the summer to come desperately that year but just as it arrived, she received news that details of her brother's identity had been compromised. The news came from Mrs. Black from the U.S. Marshals. Mrs. Black visited whenever feasible to inform them that her brother was alive and well. So despite the good news that he was still alive, it meant that the last 3 years of peace was now interrupted. They would be moving tomorrow. All the details and tickets were in the manila envelope Mrs. Black placed on the table.

She stared at her new passport and identity.

Accepting the change never came easy for her.

She slammed down the passport and slammed the front door for good measure as she left.

A long ride on her motorcycle, her last she thought miserably, to process everything helped.

That is, until she parked her bike in front of the Kudou mansion.

_He was coming tomorrow._

She screwed her eyes shut and sucked in her breath to hold back the tears. It did no good.

"WITSEC. Am I right? I saw the car."

She opened her eyes, "Kudou-san?"

Yuusaku gave her a pitying glance, "Your family is leaving tomorrow?"

She nodded.

"Is there anything you'd like me tell him?"

Blood crept into her cheeks, "No, thank you Kudou-san. I appreciate the thought but it's all right."

After a few more exchanged words, she moved her bike to her driveway and went inside.

"Mrs. Black left a present for you. It's from your brother."

She took the box into her room and began packing. There wasn't much to pack despite their luxurious housing. Her life in the witness protection program had taught her to keep possessions to a minimum. Her brother was the same way, which made his gifting unusual.

Taking care, she unwrapped the box and gently lifted the lid. Inside was a hat, her brother's hat. Not the one he wore regularly now, but an older one, his first hat. It was a little large, but if she teased her hair a bit, it wouldn't move around too much.

If only she could talk with him. He would know just what to say to make her feel better.

**lll**

The drive to LAX the next day seemed to go on for an eternity. All of her worldly possessions fit into the two large suitcases she carried with her. They had sold her bike before heading to the airport. She hadn't had any tears left for that.

She settled herself in a seat at the fifth terminal. They had made it early for their flight and her parents had gone in search of food. She opened the latest novel in the Detective Samonji series and concentrated on that.

Or, at least, she tried to. The terminal had obnoxiously loud music and "Leaving on a Jet Plane" was playing. At least it was the Sinatra version. She pulled her hat down over her eyes, trying to focus on the case. It was all for naught when a familiar voice drifted into her ears.

"Hurry Shin-chan or we'll miss the connection to New York."

"We just got off this flight. Aren't we at least getting a day in LA?"

"No, we won't make the show otherwise!"

"Mom, we've got at least 20 minutes for food. I don't know about Ran but I'm starving."

"You can eat on the plane Shinichi."

Sera watched them pass by, all of them oblivious to her presence. She pulled down her hat and smiled fondly at the thought of the girl who occupied a place with Shinichi. She did it naturally, in a way no other girl ever would. Sera had been hopeful but a year was a very long time. There was no reason to force her way in now.

_None at all,_ she cried.

_I don't know when I'll be back again._

**lll**

_**End**_


End file.
